


The Bane of My Existence

by xSilentHarmony



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentHarmony/pseuds/xSilentHarmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, werewolves roam the forests by night as a pack, and endure school during the day as a pack. For soon-to-be Alpha of his local pack, that means only one thing to Kurt Hummel: giving up the true love of his life to get mated off to the soon-to-be Alpha of the neighboring pack. But, if one Sebastian Smythe has anything to say about it, Kurt will be forgetting all about his little “crush”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You, But I Can't Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted the summary on Tumblr about a week ago and people seemed to like the idea so I started working on it. I hope you guys like the first chapter, and I feel the need to forwarn that there will be OCs (I didn't think making the entire ND werewolves would be really... logical, and some are needed for the plot.) especially later on.

Hunt as a pack, live for the pack. That's what Kurt has been instilled with since he was young enough to understand he had to keep his emotions in check or else the monster would run amuck. And even more so when he learned of his mother's death.

It didn't make the fact that in less than one month he would give up his freedom to join the Westerville pack any easier.

"What's wrong?"

He turned his oceanic eyes to the true love of his life. Blaine Anderson. Blaine had ties in the Westerville pack-a time spent at Dalton Academy secured friendships he'd kept when he came back to the Lima pack-but he didn't even know who the upcoming alpha was; however, he honestly didn't want Kurt to be mated off.

Blaine sighed and shrugged slightly. "Nothing, it's just the fact that in less than a month is your eighteenth birthday."

Kurt stopped.

"Blaine, don't bring up pack problems in the middle of school," Kurt growled. His eyes flashed an unnatural blue before settling back to their natural color. "And don't bring that up."

"We have to talk about it sometime." Blaine's eyes focused on anything but Kurt's glare. "I may not be anywhere close to ready to accept you being forced into a mating with someone we've never met-"

"Blaine Anderson, we are not discussing this now. If I may, I'd like to keep some aspect of normalcy in school." Right as Kurt uttered these words, a slushy flew into his face, smearing his perfectly coifed hair with red dye number six.

The anger Kurt had conquered just moments ago rose quickly to the surface. He clenched his fists and thought about the many Vogue magazines that he had collected and Blaine-who was holding his shoulders while ushering him to the nearest bathroom-to keep from exploding at the jocks.

Gently Blaine helped him get the corn syrup out of his hair while Kurt worked on getting the stinging down.

"I should not be treated like this," Kurt mumbled.

"You're right," Blaine replied. His sympathetic eyes settled on Kurt's figure. "You are about to be alpha."

Deeming it okay to open his eyes, Kurt blinked up at Blaine. He smiled softly and brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. His thumb stroked softly on Blaine's cheek as he stood fully, standing slightly taller.

"I would be with you in an instant, and you know that," said Kurt.

"But it would screw up the alliance forming," Blaine finished. He sighed dejectedly. "I get it." He brought his own hand up to drape over Kurt's. "I just don't want to see you with someone else." After a moment he murmured, " I love you."

Kurt's heart skipped a couple beats. He was sure his breath stuttered and he could feel his palms getting clammy just from the three words. He'd always believed in love-his love of theater should be a testament to that-but figured he'd never hear the words.

If only it were coming from the one he had to be with.

"Blaine-" Kurt stuttered.

"Don't, Kurt." Blaine stepped forward, dropping his hand to rest on Kurt's waist. "I know you can't say it back and then live with someone else. I know. I just..."

Kurt's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen, and if it went any farther he worried what might happen.

"Blaine, stand down," Kurt growled out. His eyes flashed unnaturally blue once more. Obeying, Blaine stepped back and dropped his head sadly.

He mumbled an apology before starting for the door. His hand pushed against the door before Kurt stopped him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Don't say that," Blaine replied. Kurt could just tell he was getting ready to cry. The shake in his voice showed that enough. "I'll take you and run then."

"We could never run, Blaine." A tear fell down Kurt's cheek, surprising him. He didn't know he'd been about to cry. Kurt clenched his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. "I will always love you, but my obligations are to the pack."

In a fit of anger, Blaine punched the door, swinging it out slightly. "Fuck obligations! Run away with me, Kurt..."

Ignoring Blaine's outburst, Kurt chose instead to say, "I'll be meeting with the Westerville pack tonight. I would appreciate if my beta came with me."

"I should be the other alpha." Blaine's voice hitched. "I should be there beside you as a mate, not a companion."

Kurt stepped behind him, placing a hand slowly on Blaine's shoulder. He squeezed before moving to walk out the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation. He walked down the hallway locking eyes with Finn, who'd for sure heard the entire conversation thanks to the superb hearing they all had. Finn instinctively rose his head up, exposing his neck in submission to Kurt. Kurt nodded his appreciation and kept walking until he stepped beside Rachel's locker.

"I told Blaine I loved him," Kurt whispered. Rachel, arm rising to place a book into her locker, faltered and dropped her book to the floor. Her deep brown eyes widened as she looked at Kurt.

"Why would you do that to both yourself and him?" she asked.

"I had to. I do love him, Rachel." Kurt shook his head. He calmed himself before adding, "It doesn't change things. I still have to mate with whoever Westerville chose. I live for this pack, and I would die for it in an instant."

Smoothing a hand through her straight, dark locks, she shot a look to the oncoming traffic of students who looked like they were curious what the two were talking about. "You have to tell Blaine-"

"I told him that nothing would come from me saying that," Kurt interrupted. "I still don't like this entire predicament."

"And what happens if you end up actually falling for this other guy? How are you going to break Blaine's heart like that?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He stared at Rachel before averting his eyes in shame. He had never met the upcoming alpha Westerville's pack had chosen. Blaine, in the past, had in fact spoken highly of the pack as being extremely well-mannered and being nice to him. What if Kurt did fall in love with his to-be mate?

"Rachel," Kurt gasped out. "I can't do that to Blaine..."

"You need to explain to him that moving on is the best way," Rachel assured. She grimaced and added, "It will be hard for you, but it has to be done."

"No!" Kurt shot a look at Rachel. "I refuse to fall to my fate just yet. I won't hurt Blaine like that, not yet."

"Don't you think that him watching you and your to-be mated forced off to... you know... won't kill him?" Rachel blushed slightly, though she'd been through the process already with Finn.

Kurt shuffled uncomfortably before saying softly, "I'll talk to him, after we meet with Westerville's pack."

Groaning, Rachel slammed her locker shut before swinging her arm around Kurt's shoulders. She pulled him close to her as they began to walk towards glee club.


	2. Hey, I Just Met You, and I Already Despise You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding chapters weekly (that way it gives me a week to get more written, planned out, and edited) though it may get a bit hectic with NaNoWriMo approaching! (PS, let me know if any of you are doing NaNoWriMo :D I'm always looking for more people to do it with me!)

Through the forest Kurt ran, the paws of his other self sinking into the mud. Behind him ran Blaine, keeping back enough to ensure Kurt’s alpha status was recognized. Leaves and sticks from the forest floor stuck to their fur. When the two exited the forest they faced an expanse of a mansion-like building.

Dalton Academy.

From behind Kurt and Blaine emerged several others from the pack. Lillian, a freshman at McKinley, ran a hand through her knotted ginger locks. Beside her stepped Alexander, keeping his curly-haired head bent down. A little further back appeared Finn and Rachel. Finally, emerged Jared who stood beside Santana and Britta

“Remember to be courteous. They didn’t have to let us come over like this,” Kurt said. The others nodded.

They quickly made their way towards the building and walked inside. All stopped once they entered and looked around at the expanse of the academy. Chandeliers hung from various points, and the roof above them arched high above with a window covering. A spiral staircase leads to what looked like several other floors.

“Where are we supposed to go?” Finn asked.

Kurt pulled out his iPhone and scrolled to the text from the Westerville pack’s current alpha—Wes.

“It says to go to the Warbler meeting room,” Kurt said. “Blaine, do you remember where that is?”

Blaine nodded and began walking down one of the numerous hallways at a leisure pace. The others fell in line behind Kurt, who followed close behind Blaine. Within moments they arrived at a room that held several boys and a few girls littered throughout. The boys wore navy blue blazers with red piping, and a patch with a capital “D” on the left side.

The sound of a gavel broke up the talking amongst the people in the room. Kurt and the others stepped into the room and stayed standing at the doorway.

“This meeting is beginning.”

The boys in the uniforms, plus the girls who had been in the room, settled into different seats around the room. They all turned their attention to the boy sitting at the table with a gavel in hand.

“For those that don’t know, my name is Wes Montgomery, and I am the current alpha.” Wes waved his hand towards Kurt and his pack. “Tonight we welcome the pups from the Lima pack who will soon be taking over. We ask that you all give them a warm welcome.”

Claps resounded throughout the room as the Westerville pack all looked at the Lima pack. Some looked curious; others ecstatic at meeting them, and a few looked like they’d rather not be meeting them.

Kurt stepped forward. He smiled softly and replied, “It’s an honor to be here. I know it wasn’t easy, but I’m glad we’re able to meet finally.”

Wes hit his gavel before standing. He stepped in front of the desk and motioned towards a boy on one of the chairs. Kurt watched the boy, he noted the boy to be taller than himself and had hair coifed like a villain from a cheesy movie, as he walked with the confidence of someone who was entirely too sure of himself. He made his way beside Wes and turned his eyes to Kurt.

Kurt gulped at the intensity of the boy’s stare. He shifted slightly and gulped inaudibly. He knew without even being told that this was the man he would be forced to mate with.

“I would like you to meet my successor,” Wes announced. “I realize it must be different for something like this to be happening, but as I leave for college, Sebastian here has gratuitously stepped up to be the new alpha.” From the tone in his voice, Kurt could tell what had really happened.

Sebastian—Kurt cringed at the name—must have challenged Wes and won. It surprised Kurt that he was even still standing to make this announcement; usually when alphas were challenged, they didn’t live to tell who the successor was.

“I would like to introduce you all to Sebastian Smythe,” Wes continued. With that, Sebastian stepped in front of Wes and nodded his head towards Kurt and his pack.

A smirk settling on his face, Sebastian’s green eyes lit up with a look Kurt was sure meant trouble for him. “It’s nice to meet you. Now, where’s your little leader?”

In the back, Finn spoke up and motioned towards Kurt. “Kurt’s our alpha.”

Sebastian's eyes roved over Kurt. Another gulp resounded throughout the room--thanks entirely to everyone's excellent hearing--as Kurt forced himself not to react to the vulgar look Sebastian was giving him.

“Okay, let me try again.” Sebastian's smirk grew wider. “Where's the alpha male?”

Kurt's eyes turned unnaturally blue as he started to lunge forward. Not even five minutes into the meeting, and he already despised his intended mate. Blaine, sensing Kurt's anger, grasped his shoulders tightly and pulled him back.

Under his breath, Blaine murmured, “Don't let him win, Kurt.”

Kurt growled and felt control over his wolf-self slipping. Soon, he knew he would be in his wolf form in front of all these people, and they would all think the same thing: he was an incapable leader. He forced that thought through his mind several times and thought of Blaine's touch on his shoulders to calm his anger. He also thought of the fact that he would soon be mated to this... imbecile, and how he refused to even conceive the thought of them two falling in love.

He knew now that his heart would always beat for Blaine, and one Sebastian Smythe could never change that.

Calmed down, Kurt stood straight and replied coldly, “I am Kurt Hummel, alpha-to-be of the Lima pack. The people behind me are my pack, and if you have a problem with me or my pack, then you tell me. Don't force my hand into something I don't want to do.”

Sebastian chuckled. He stepped close to Kurt and stared down at him. From this standpoint, Kurt could make out the stature of someone who had been used to getting his way, and someone who wasn't used to being challenged. Good, Kurt thought, let the Meerkat squirm. Sebastian breathed in before whispering—though it was for no reason other than theatrics—to Kurt, “Well, let's hope that by the time we're mated you've let go of your little relationship with the hobbit beside you. Wouldn't want my mate sneaking off with someone else.”

“You're insinuating that I would be unfaithful?” Kurt seethed. His fist clenched. “I would never be unfaithful. You, on the other hand, smell like you've been with fifty different men in just the last night. I should worry more about you being unfaithful.”

Sebastian's smirk fell from his face and he moved back beside Wes, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in this predicament. Kurt almost felt sorry for him, but then again Kurt felt an immense hatred for him as well for letting someone like Sebastian Smythe beat him to be alpha. He ran a hand through his hair, fixed it to be coifed as perfectly as could be after a run through the woods, and turned to the other Westerville pack members in the room.

“Forgive me for my ignorance, but my name is Kurt Hummel,” Kurt said in his alpha voice. “Before me is my pack, which I hope will become good friends with you when we are allied.” Blaine, still holding onto Kurt's shoulders, stepped closer to him.

Sebastian motioned towards some people on one of the couches, and a boy with black locks and a boy with bleach blond hair stood up. The one with the dark hair moved first beside Sebastian and announced himself to be Nick, Sebastian's beta. The other stood beside Nick, announcing himself to be Jeff, Nick’s to-be mate, with a soft smile on his face. In a lot of ways, Kurt saw Brittany in Jeff—the innate sense of just being happy in any given situation being a main reason—and that caused a soft smile to overtake his own face.

“Blaine is my beta,” Kurt announced. From that, many confused looks from the Westerville pack passed from one to another. After a second, Kurt added, “I hope that won't be a problem, Sebastian?”

“None at all,” he replied shortly. “I'm sure we can be an anomaly with two betas.”

Kurt smirked. “Fabulous. Now, I don’t know about the boys from Dalton, but we have school tomorrow and I need to go through my nightly skin routine.”


	3. Missing Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn voices his concerns and Burt voices another concern in less words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With NaNoWriMo upon us, I will try my best to keep chapters going every week, but if I skip a week don't be alarmed, it's just NaNoWriMo taking over my life! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!

“I don’t want you mating with that Sebastian guy, Kurt.” Finn sipped his warm milk.

“I don’t have a choice, Finn,” Kurt replied. He sighed and took a drink of his own warm milk. “I don’t like him either, but I’ve got to do this.”

“No you don’t,” Finn said excitedly after a moment. “See, I’ve heard of others who’ve ran off. Skipped out of their duty! You could do it too!”

“Finn, I would never do that to you guys,” Kurt replied. “It tears a pack apart for their alpha to run off like that. You’ve heard the horror stories.” His eyes, deep as the ocean, darkened at the thought of leaving his pack—his family—like that. He could never do it.

A knock on Finn’s door brought Kurt from his thoughts. He looked up to find Burt staring at him disapprovingly. Kurt gulped and dropped his head slightly. He bit his lip apprehensively at the talk his father was bound to give him about meeting the Westerville pack without him there.

“Kurt, we need to talk,” Burt said.

Nodding, Kurt stood up. He smiled reassuringly to Finn and walked out of the cluttered room and towards the kitchen. He found Carole finishing up a snack. She smiled before leaving the room, leaving Burt and Kurt alone.

“You went to Dalton,” he said.

“Dad, I would have asked for you to come with, but Wes texted me saying tonight was the only night to meet and I knew that I would meet my to-be mate and I had to show that I wasn’t some kind of follower,” Kurt rushed out.

“I’m not mad,” Burt said. His tone shifted suddenly. “But I am disappointed you didn’t at least tell me you were going. I would have understood.”

“I’m sorry.”

Burt smiled and continued, “But it’s okay. Now, tell me who your to-be is supposed to be. I’ve yet to be told who it is from Wes.”

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt whispered. In a fit of rage, he harshly said, “I can’t stand the little meerkat!”

Color drained from Burt’s face. His eyes widened and he looked at Kurt like he’d seen a ghost. “Se—Sebastian Smythe?”

Kurt stopped his mental tirade about how he wished he could squash Sebastian like the little bug he was and looked at Burt curiously. “Yeah, why?”

Burt cursed under his breath and moved around the island to stand beside Kurt. He rested a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and said, “Do you remember that story I used to tell you when you went to bed after your mother died?”

“About the alpha who fell for a human and ran off with her?” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “What about it?”

After a moment, Burt backed up and shook his head. “Nothing, never mind. It’s nothing, I’m sure.” He smiled and nodded towards Kurt. “Go to bed, there’s school tomorrow.”

Kurt stood up and walked to his room. He shut the door softly before eyeing his bed. He thought about going to bed, but what his father had just said was causing a curiosity in him. He remembered that bedtime story like he’d just been told it five minutes ago. In the story, there was a powerful alpha who had been set to mate with a girl of the other pack, and though the alpha was ready to do what was needed for the pack, he wasn’t in love with the girl. And then, one day, the alpha met this human who worked in a café. The two met, fell in love, and eventually ran away from the impending mating between the alpha and girl from another pack.

Kurt veered away from his bed and instead grabbed his laptop. From the way Burt had acted, Kurt knew it had something to do with Sebastian. He didn’t think Sebastian was the alpha in the bedtime story—the meerkat screamed gay bar if his stench was enough to go by—but perhaps he’d had a brother or something.

Opening up Google, Kurt typed in “Sebastian Smythe”.

Thousands of random pages showed up as search results.

Groaning, Kurt went back to the search bar and added “Westerville, OH”.

Fewer results appeared, but still more than he wanted to scroll through. Shaking his head, Kurt was about to exit out of the screen and go to bed when the third result on the page caught his eye.

“Local’s son missing—police search for any leads.”

Kurt clicked on the link and was brought to a news site from Westerville. The article talked about how the kid vanished without any note and how there were no leads. Then, Kurt ran over the name in the article: Chance Smythe. Clicking back to Google, Kurt changed the search to “Chance Smythe”.

Thousands of articles popped up about the missing son. Some looked like they were from different news websites around Westerville, and then one was a video. Kurt moved the mouse over to the video and clicked. The video opened up to what looked like a press conference with a younger Sebastian standing beside a brunette-haired woman who looked positively torn about what was going on and a man who looked unemotional. Between the three of them, they wore enough black to look sufficiently like people in mourning. The woman, Kurt guessed was Sebastian’s mother, spoke into the microphone in front of her.

“Chance, we know you’re out there somewhere. Please come home and let us know you’re okay.” Sebastian’s mother began bawling her eyes out and the family all turned from the camera.

Kurt stopped the video. He thought over what Sebastian’s mother had said.

They knew he’d run away, Kurt realized. Shaking his head, Kurt shut the laptop and walked back over to his bed. He pushed the covers down and settled in. Thoughts rushed around Kurt’s mind. Could that story his dad had told him when he was younger be this? It just didn’t seem plausible.

“Kurt, go to bed!” Burt exclaimed from the other side of the door.

Kurt jumped and slid his eyes shut immediately.


	4. It's Not a Date, It's a Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I'm going to fail at NaNoWriMo this year, so that means I might update this twice as often! Tomorrow I'll see about getting another chapter up (I want to get chapter 10 written before I put up chapter 5 though) :)

The next day found Kurt in the middle of glee club practice. While Kurt truthfully didn’t care about the assignment this week—something about rock songs that Kurt only had Finn’s reference—he was still watching Santana and Brittany sing a duet for the assignment this week when his phone buzzed. He quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket and silenced it before Mr. Schuester caught sight of his phone and told him to put it away.

He looked at the message and had to bite back the growl as his anger flared. Flashing on his screen was a text—he just knew it had to be Sebastian—saying for him to meet at Breadstix at eight. His hand clenched around his iPhone and he had to force himself not to chuck the phone across the room. The fact that he had gotten his number so easily flared Kurt’s anger even more, but he didn’t understand why.

“You okay?” Blaine asked under his breath.

“Fine,” Kurt replied. He placed his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention to the tail end of the duet, clapping on cue when they finished.

Later that night, Kurt walked into Breadstix with all the confidence he’d honed in from his earlier anger and looked around for Sebastian. Unconsciously, Kurt tugged on the dark sleeves of the outfit he had chosen—he made sure it wasn’t anything recently bought and was something he could admit wouldn’t be a dressed-up outfit—while trying to spot the meerkat. After almost giving up, he finally spotted Sebastian sitting in a corner booth, wearing a striped shirt with a popped up collar that looked like a shirt from Blue’s Clues. Groaning at Sebastian’s obvious lack of fashion, he crossed the restaurant and settled across from a smirking Sebastian.

Kurt cursed the meerkat.

“Make it fast,” Kurt said. “I don’t need your stench getting all over me.”

“It will be soon enough,” Sebastian replied. He smirked and leaned forward. “In fact, we could just skip the whole waiting-until-you’re-eighteen and get it over with now if you wanted.” His eyes started to rove over Kurt with a look that said he wanted to devour Kurt.

“Stop that,” Kurt growled. “And you may think that you can sleep with whoever the hell you want until you and I mate, but I’m a traditionalist.” His eyes darkened to pools of dark blue, almost black.

Leaning back, Sebastian replied, “Fun, I love a challenge.”

“Alright, let’s get this straight,” Kurt said. He leaned forward to accentuate his point. “I love Blaine. I always will. I will never love you, and you can accept that for what it is. You and I will never be anything more than two people mated to one another.”

He watched Sebastian’s expression darken as he stiffened in his seat. His entire demeanor changed, and Kurt suddenly wished he hadn’t said what he’d just said, because Sebastian looked like a wolf about to pounce on prey.

And Kurt was the prey.

“Look,” Kurt began.

“Tell me upfront that you’re committed to this mating,” Sebastian said. “Or are you and Hobbit going to run off into the sunset together?”

“Sebastian, I may love Blaine with all of my heart, but I have my obligations to the pack. I refuse to abandon them.” _Like your brother might have_ , Kurt mentally added.

Sebastian shuffled in his seat, and for a moment Kurt was reminded of a five year old who had gotten in trouble for something. Unwillingly, Kurt felt his heart twinge with even more regret. He should have been more thoughtful.

Kurt asked softly, “Sebastian, can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead,” Sebastian replied. “But I don’t promise to answer it.”

“Do you have any siblings?” Kurt looked at the table. “It’s just, I’m an only child—well, Finn is my step-brother, but that’s beside the point—and I’m just curious.”

“No,” Sebastian said coldly. “I’m an only child.”

The tone made Kurt freeze. His eyes caught sight of Sebastian’s, whose eyes were rapidly turning to a yellow hue. Even if Kurt hadn’t been suspicious before, he knew now what was going on. Kurt shuffled as close as he could and settled his hand on top of Sebastian’s. Without thinking, Kurt began rubbing his thumb over Sebastian’s knuckles in an attempt to calm him down.

“Your eyes,” Kurt whispered.

Blinking, Sebastian’s eyes returned to their natural green color.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked. “I know something is, and I will find out the truth.”

“Please don’t make me tell you right now,” Sebastian replied softly. From the stance he’d taken at the beginning of this meeting—Kurt refused to think of it as a date—to being a vulnerable child, Kurt almost couldn’t believe the change. It intrigued frightened Kurt. “It’s nothing, really.”

“It must be something,” Kurt replied. “His name was Chance, wasn’t it?”

Sebastian nodded. His head bent in defeat.

“I won’t make you tell me now,” Kurt admitted. “I’ll let you tell me when you’re ready.”

Sebastian nodded, then let a smirk settle over his face. He turned towards another booth a little ways away and motioned for Kurt to look. “Looks like your pack may know of our meeting.”

“What?!” Kurt’s head snapped in the direction Sebastian motioned towards and his jaw dropped. He took in the sight of most of his pack members—Blaine and Alexander were the ones Kurt blatantly noticed missing—sitting across the restaurant inconspicuously trying to stare and listen in on their conversation.

Kurt groaned and shot looks that could kill before turning back to a smirking Sebastian.

Suddenly Sebastian scooted closer to the table between the two and said loud enough for the others to hear, “I can’t wait to see how flexible—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt’s blue-green eyes narrowed. He intensified his glare towards Sebastian and had to bite his lip from uttering any insult.

“You’re no fun,” Sebastian replied. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Inadvertently, Kurt let his eyes settle on his biceps. His eyes trailed down the rest that he could see. After a moment he shook his head out of his reverie and turned his attention to the food that had been placed before him while he’d been paying no attention.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian asked.

Kurt ignored Sebastian in favor of the endless breadsticks. He didn’t like Sebastian. He couldn’t like Sebastian.


	5. Kelly, the bitch, Sterling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get another chapter up this week in honor of Thanksgiving :) I promise! Also, once I get past them mating and introduce all the OCs, I'll make something so everyone knows who I dreamcasted them as :)

Another meeting with the Westerville pack, and Kurt could tell that most of the people there just wanted to go their own way. Besides the fact that this had been the seventh meeting in less than a week, Kurt would guess that it had to do with the fact that it was mostly just the elders of each pack meeting with one another. He kept his attention on the walls of the Warbler practice room while tuning out yet another boring elder meeting that had both pack elders practically arguing over something trivial.

Beside Kurt sat Sebastian’s beta and his mate, Nick and Jeff. Leaning slightly down, Jeff muttered, “Maybe this whole integrating thing would go better if we actually got to talk to each other.”

Kurt laughed to himself and nodded. At his father’s glare, Kurt sat upright and stopped laughing. He mentally groaned when he heard Nick and Jeff laugh under their breath. He could just tell they were troublemakers.

He turned his attention to the meeting he would soon be forced to sit in on when he became alpha. ‘ _Might as well start paying attention now_ ’, Kurt thought.

After sitting and attempting to listen to the conversation between the elders, Kurt finally stood up. Feeling everyone’s eyes on him, he bit back a gulp. Instead, he said, “Pardon the meeting, but if I may, I do believe it would be beneficial if those of us who will be stepping up into the conjoined pack in less than a month should get acquainted. It would be best for both packs for us to know one another after all.”

He watched Burt go from confused to proud in a matter of moments. Burt nodded and said, “I agree with Kurt. Let the kids get to know one another while we finish our meeting.”

Immediately all the kids jumped up and walked as quickly as possible out of the room. They all crowded around in the long hallway with the arching ceiling and spiral staircase. So entranced in merely taking a better look around, Kurt jumped when a hand settled around his waist. He turned a glare towards Sebastian, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t touch me,” Kurt said.

His grin widening, Sebastian leaned forward and said, “Don’t worry, when it comes to our special night, you’ll be begging me to do just the opposite.”

Kurt pushed his hand off and began to push his way through to find Blaine standing next to Alexander and two blonde girls from the Westerville pack. While they looked close to everyone else’s age, Kurt could tell the two blonde girls were older than most—most likely, they were in their twenties. As Kurt approached, Alexander turned and gave him an odd look before moving away from the group.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled and placed a hand softly on Blaine’s arm. From the look the two girls gave him, he removed his arm just as quickly, guilt beginning to set in. He still hadn’t decided what to do about Blaine; nevertheless, he knew he would be hurting himself and Blaine.

Kurt took in the two blondes now that he was close enough. The two were definitely older than the others, and the one on Kurt’s right looked like she may be the oldest. If Kurt were to guess, he would think the one on the left was in her early twenties whereas the one on the right was a few years older than the blonde on the left.

“Who’s this?” Kurt asked. He smiled at the two.

“These are Jeff’s sisters,” Blaine replied.

“I’m Cecily,” the one on Kurt’s left said. She smiled, her bright blue eyes sparkling. “I’m the middle child of the Sterling bunch.”

Kurt whistled lightly and replied, “Never let Jeff live down being the youngest, do you?”

“Never,” Cecily said. Beside her snorted the other blonde, but her disposition spoke of something completely different.

“Are we going to completely ignore the fact that our to-be alpha is practically covered in another’s scent?”

“Kelly, be nice,” Cecily said. Kelly, Kurt realized, rolled her eyes and tossed her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

“No, I’m not going to be nice!” Kelly exclaimed. Kurt’s eyes widened as he felt everyone turn their eye towards them. “We’re going to have whores for alphas, and no one cares?”

“I am not a whore,” Kurt said. His eyes flashed and he felt his fangs elongating. “And Sebastian is single until it is our time to mate. Until then, he can do whatever the hell he wants.”

He could hear someone pushing people out of the way behind him. He didn’t need his werewolf senses to know it was Sebastian.

Kelly snorted. “Could’ve fooled me. Only difference is you only have your lover boy’s scent whereas Sebastian has fifty.”

“Kelly!” Jeff exclaimed. He emerged beside his sisters, his dark eyes widening at the sight of his sister making a fool out of all of them.

Sebastian stepped beside Kurt. Taking one look at Sebastian, Kurt could make out his eyes turning their unnatural color of yellow. “Jeff,” Sebastian growled. Unwillingly, Kurt felt it beginning to affect him as a shiver crawled up his spine. “Please escort your sister out. If she doesn’t believe in her alphas, then I’m sure she can find another pack to become a part of.”

The look Jeff gave broke Kurt’s heart, and he wanted to gather Jeff up into a hug and never let go. Instead, Kurt placed a hand on Sebastian’s bicep and said, “No. I think she has a point. We’re going to be mated and we shouldn’t keep up pretenses. From here on out, Sebastian and I will not be with other men unless in a friendly atmosphere. If anyone has any objections, I would like to hear them without you making fools of yourselves.”

Blaine opened his mouth to object, his entire stature changing to one of betrayal. He stared disbelieving at Kurt, who stood tall like the alpha he’d been raised to be. It hurt Kurt to be like this—he could already feel his heart breaking—but it had to happen eventually.

Kelly scoffed. “Everyone’s acting so scandalized by me speaking what you all were thinking.”

“I think it’d be best if you went home for tonight,” Jeff murmured. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You need to cool off.” Kelly shoved Jeff’s hand off and stormed out of Dalton Academy.

“I’m sorry about her,” Jeff said.

“It’s fine,” Kurt replied. A soft smile broke over his face. “Someone needed to say it, right?” Kurt turned his attention to Sebastian, who looked like he would rather rip Kelly to shreds than let it go. As much as Kurt wanted to turn back to Blaine and pretend none of this had happened, he knew he couldn’t do that.

At least not right now.

Before Kurt could get anything out, however, his father and the others emerged from the room and motioned that their meeting was over. Kurt nodded to Sebastian before quickly heading over to his father. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Sebastian’s eyes were trained on him until he got out of Dalton.


	6. Heartbreaks Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I'll be uploading another chapter this weekend!

 

Kurt had decided that he was once and for all going to remind Blaine of the fact that they could no longer see one another. Last night made him realize he needed to break off the relationship now to not hurt Blaine even more in the future. Kurt pulled out clothes to wear to school today—mostly darker colored clothing, he realized—and went through his normal morning routine.

Once done, Kurt slipped his bag over his shoulder and shouted bye to his dad and Carole, who was probably sleeping from a night shift at the hospital. He made his way to his Navigator and slipped inside, driving towards the school.

On the way there, Kurt decided that the radio hated him as it played Katy Perry songs nonstop, constantly reminding him of the inevitable break-up he and Blaine would face.

He made it to school and got inside the building before he found Blaine already standing at his locker, pushing books into the locker and pulling one out.

“Blaine,” Kurt said. He quickly walked to where Blaine stood and added, “We need to talk.”

Blaine turned his eyes to Kurt and smiled softly. He closed his locker. Kurt’s heart panged at the innocence Blaine was exuding and knew this would all come crashing down in a matter of hours.

After a minute, Blaine’s smile slid from his face. He took a step towards Kurt and asked cautiously, “Kurt?”

A tear threatened to fall from Kurt’s eye as he turned and led Blaine down an empty hallway towards a just as quiet room. As soon as Blaine shut the door behind him, Kurt faced Blaine and started bawling. He gasped for breath as he tried to say, “We—We need to…”

“No we don’t,” Blaine said softly. Kurt gazed into Blaine’s eyes to find him about ready to break down like Kurt was. Blaine swallowed before opening his mouth to add, “Please don’t do this, Kurt.”

“I can’t keep hurting you like this,” Kurt whispered. He stepped back, more tears streaming down his face. “If I keep this up, you might actually hurt yourself and I can’t have that.”

“You don’t love Sebastian, and you never will,” Blaine said. His hands clenched into fists at his side. “How can you just let this happen without fighting?”

“I don’t have a choice. I can’t leave you guys, and he’s who was chosen for me to mate with,” Kurt replied.

Blaine shook his head and turned his eyes towards the rows of desks beside him. He let out a bitter chuckle before whispering, “You want to be with him.”

“What!” Kurt yelled. “Don’t try to patronize me, Blaine! You know that’s the last thing I would ever want!”

“Then explain to me why you’re doing this because it just doesn’t make sense to me!” Blaine yelled just as loudly.

“Because I’m doing the right thing here, Blaine!” Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could feel his control slipping and knew Blaine was in a similar state. Shaking his head, Kurt whispered, “I promised I would never say goodbye to you, and I intend to keep that promise. I’m just saying that from now on, we’ll only be friends. Nothing more and I hope nothing less.” Kurt walked around Blaine and opened the classroom door leaving before Blaine could say anything else.

Even though Kurt had made it to the choir room, he could still faintly hear Blaine break down in the classroom. Kurt could feel his heart breaking and he unknowingly brought a hand to his chest, clutching where his heart is.

“Kurt?” Kurt looked up to see passive Lillian walking into the choir room. She shook her ginger hair from her eyes as she moved to sit beside Kurt. She smiled sympathetically.

“We were that loud, huh?”

Lillian nodded. “Rachel wanted to intervene and stop the fighting but I knew it would’ve only gotten worse.”

Kurt sniffed and nodded thanks before realizing where his hand was. He moved his hand to his side and watched as Finn and Rachel walked cautiously into the room. Behind the two came the rest of the pack with the glee club intertwined looking very confused.

Finn sat beside Kurt. He had the look on his face that said he wanted to hug Kurt but didn’t know if that was the right action. Instead he settled for saying, “Sorry you had to do that.”

Puck sat behind Kurt and nudged him in the shoulder, nodding his apologies. Rachel stayed in front of the glee club and pack members as she said, “We all know the heartbreak that Blaine and Kurt are experiencing. Now, I think we should channel this into a lesson for this week—”

Santana, the ever-loving sarcastic, yelled, “Berry, if you don’t sit your Jewish ass in a chair and shut up I will show you some Lima Heights hospitality!”

Kurt cleared his eyes and said, “We should all head to class. Thanks for being here, even if some of you came more for convenience than anything else.” He looked pointedly at Santana. She shot him a look that told him to shut up before he got hurt and he promptly looked back towards the whiteboard in the front of the room.

The room turned quiet as Blaine walked in to the choir room. Kurt’s stomach clenched at the sight of his perfectly coifed hair—he must have gone to the bathroom to fix it because Kurt was certain he had messed it up sometime between their breaking up and him coming in here—and his shirt missing its bowtie. When Blaine tried to look into Kurt’s eyes, he turned his attention back to the whiteboard and pulled his messenger bag close to him before standing.

“I need to get to class,” Kurt announced.

“Are we really going to do this?” Blaine asked. Kurt turned his eyes to Blaine.

Kurt ignored him, thinking instead to avoid the situation by passing by him to head to his first class of the day. He had barely made it to the door, however, before Blaine turned and grasped his arm to stop him.

“Let go of me,” Kurt said. “Now, Blaine.”

Blaine obediently dropped Kurt’s arm and bent his head down in submission. He let out a growl under his breath before stalking out of the room. His blue-green eyes darkening, Kurt turned towards the people still in the room. He shook his head before walking out as well.

The longest walk of his life it felt like, and Kurt just had to keep trudging through. Everything felt numb around him; he didn’t notice anyone around him and he surely didn’t hear anyone if they were calling his name.

Was this real? Had he done the inevitable? Kurt wasn’t sure at this point. All he knew was that his head and his heart were killing him and he just wanted to get the mating over with and move on with his life because heartbreaks suck.

 


	7. Less Than A Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter so here it is! Only one more chapter and then the big mating goes down! Also, this is the longest chapter yet, so enjoy :)

The days were dwindling until the ceremony and all Kurt knew was that he would much rather wear one of his own designs than the traditional garbs he was being forced to wear.

"In less than a week you'll be the leader of a new pack," Burt said. Kurt knew he was trying hard not to cry.

"Dad, what am I going to do about Blaine? It's been a week now and I still feel like I've made a huge mistake." Kurt focused his attention away from his father and towards the ground. His heart still clenched at the idea of Blaine still hurting from what he'd had to do.

In the week that had passed, Blaine hadn't spoken more than possibly one word, and Kurt had noticed the likes of Alexander around him more than anyone else.  It hurt, more than Kurt ever expected, but it was good to see him at least moving on in some way. With the mating less than a week away, Kurt knew he had to settle for it happening.

That didn’t mean he was starting to like Sebastian any more, though.

The more meetings Kurt had with the meerkat, the more he realized he was going to despise the mating.

Burt sighed. He struggled before murmuring, “Well, son, you did what’s best. Now is the time to let things run their course. You can’t help that you’re being mated off to Sebastian. Blaine needs to see that.”

Nodding, Kurt turned his attention to his phone to pass the time.

His finger hovered over the button to send Blaine a text, saying he was sorry, but then he clicked away and left the message a draft. Maybe he would send it afterwards, or maybe never. Either way, Kurt knew it wouldn’t make a difference.

“I’m going to go over to Rachel’s and see if she can help me with the outfit for the mating,” Kurt announced. He walked towards his room, grabbed the flimsy fabric that would hang off his shoulders if he wore as is, and headed for his car. Before he reached his car door, Burt was yelling something from the front door.

“What?” Kurt turned around. He couldn’t believe how he’d completely missed what his father had said; definitely needed to start paying attention, Kurt decided.

Burt sighed and replied, “I said to remember to pick up some steak from the store. We need some for the ceremony.”

“You’re trying to kill your heart again, aren’t you?” Kurt mumbled, but he knew Burt had heard it when he received a death glare. He smiled softly and nodded, turning back towards his Navigator.

“And Kurt?”

Kurt stopped, waiting for his dad to continue.

“Be careful. I know you like your time with Rachel, and I respect that, but just remember that you are getting mated in a week. Don’t do anything too crazy,” Burt said.

“Dad, I’m gay. It’s not like I’ll sleep with her. And she’s Finn’s mate,” Kurt replied. He got the driver’s door opened and added, “I’ll only be over there long enough to get help on the outfit. Then I’ll be home to be tucked in by nine.”

Kurt hopped in and drove off before he could hear his dad’s response. He made it to the Berry household in less than ten minutes and was relieved when it turned out Rachel’s parents had gone out for the evening. While they weren’t werewolves, Rachel’s birth mother—Vocal Adrenaline’s previous coach Shelby Corcoran—had been, leading to Rachel being born one.

Rachel opened the door and let Kurt in, a smile plastered to her face. Kurt fought a grimace at the sight of a reindeer shirt on Rachel.

“So you wanted me to help you with a fitting?” Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who designs his own wardrobe.”

“Okay, so I maybe need someone to talk to,” Kurt mumbled. He followed Rachel up the stairs to her bedroom and settled on her bed before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Is this about Blaine?”

“Somewhat,” Kurt replied. “But also about the mating in general.”

Smirking, Rachel leaned in close and whispered, “Kurt, are you—our fearless alpha—worried about his mating?”

“Rachel,” Kurt said sternly. His eyes flashed blue. “This is a serious time. It’s less than a week away and I still can’t even bring myself to get over Blaine, let alone when I try to prepare myself for what’s to come, I just start thinking about thousands of things I shouldn’t and then I force the thing from my mind!”

Placing a hand on Kurt’s, Rachel said softly, “Kurt,” and brought his attention from his rambling back to her. She smiled softly and took his other hand into hers. “You will be fine. Granted it won’t be with Blaine, but when you get into the swing of things, Kurt, it’s not your human mind in control of things. When you mate, it’s your primal side; the wolf inside you mates with the wolf that’s inside the other. That’s why it’s a one-time thing.”

“But, what if I don’t want to…” Kurt sighed. “I keep thinking about Blaine and how hurt he is. But not only that, I keep thinking about how much breaking his heart broke mine and I keep thinking I can’t go through with this.”

“Yes you can,” Rachel replied. “Kurt, you’re the strongest guy I know. How many others do you know would put up with the stuff you do and still go through with something like this?” She stood and grabbed the outfit and held it up. She turned it towards Kurt and smiled encouragingly. “Now, I realize that these may look a little old-fashioned, but when it comes to the actual mating thing, you’ll be grateful at how easy it is to get off.”

“Rachel!”

Laughing, she held it out for Kurt to take and motioned to the bathroom. Kurt took the outfit to the bathroom and changed as quickly as he could with the numerous layers he had to strip down. When he got the outfit on, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was in disarray from how many layers of shirts he had to fight out of, but it wasn’t the hair that Kurt was worried about.

The outfit as of now hung off both shoulders, the neck far too wide for Kurt’s liking. The front of the shirt was held together with a dark string pulling the two sides together, lacing at the top of the neckline. If that wasn’t enough for Kurt to be blushing about—he refused to even think about Rachel’s words from earlier—then the pants that went with the outfit made him blush even more. They were the flimsiest pair of pants Kurt had ever laid eyes on, and they too barely clung to his hips. They flared out and engulfed his feet in extra material.

A low groan escaped his lips and Kurt was opening the door to find Rachel sitting expectantly on her bed. When she caught sight of the garb on Kurt, she bit back a laugh until she couldn’t hold it in and fell back on the bed laughing outright.

“Rachel Berry! This is not supposed to be funny!”

Still fighting against breath, she gasped out, “I—I’m sorry, it’s just that you look like a little kid who got into big boy clothes!”

“If you don’t want to be out of my pack, you had better stop laughing,” Kurt threatened, though Rachel could tell it was an empty threat.

“Alright,” Rachel wheezed. She pulled herself back up to a sitting position and pushed her hair from her face. She focused seriously at the outfit. “Well, we can take the side in more, but I’m not sure it’ll fix the neck problem.”

“I realize this,” Kurt growled. “What am I going to do? I am practically offering my neck for his mark!”

“Maybe we should keep it like that,” Rachel mused.

“No!” Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay, okay, we’ll figure something out.” Rachel stood up. She stood behind Kurt as he moved to stand in front of the full-body mirror in Rachel’s room. His arms hung limply at his side as he stared at the dreaded neckline. He didn’t like it at all, but even he didn’t know what to do about it off top his head.

Critically looking at the deep neckline, Kurt shuffled before pulling some of the fabric together at the back. He looked into Rachel’s eyes, who grasped the bit Kurt held onto and began pulling more.

“I think we’ve got it,” Rachel said.

“Take a little more.” Kurt reached back once more and grasped a little more. He smiled and exclaimed, “This is perfect!”

“I still think leaving it like that is perfectly fine,” Rachel murmured. “You’ve seen what the girls have to wear.”

Kurt elbowed her, silencing her for the moment.

“Kurt, you and Sebastian will be fine,” Rachel said after a moment. “Things with Blaine will work out and you guys will look back on this and laugh because of how huge of a deal you’re making this.”

“It feels like the end of the world,” Kurt whispered. “I’m not sure I can agree on that prediction, Miss. Berry.”

“It’s Mrs. Berry-Hudson… once we graduate and my dads deem it okay for Finn and me to get married,” Rachel smarmily replied.

Rachel plucked the pieces of fabric together and slid a stick pin into the fabric. She then motioned for Kurt to take it off. He slid the shirt off carefully so as to avoid getting pricked. The light fabric settled on the bed while Kurt slid his own shirt—from a recent bargain grab of Marc Jacobs’ collection—back on. Rachel came back into the room (somewhere between pulling the shirt and getting it off, she’d disappeared) with a sewing kit in tow.

Sitting the kit on the bed, she sat on the bed and watched Kurt flip the lid open and find thread and a needle. He threaded the needle with practiced ease and began sewing the alterations into the shirt. Silence filtered through the room except for the almost nonexistent mutterings Kurt uttered to himself while he sewed.

“There,” Kurt sighed as he bit the string off and tied it down. He looked at the alterations with a little smile on his face; fashion could always be his go-to drama reliever.

“Kurt?”

“Yes, Rachel?” Kurt turned to look at her.

Her bright brown eyes flashed and she ducked her head instinctively before asking, “A—are you going to be okay?”

“With the whole Sebastian thing? Ask me when it’s over with, because I honestly don’t want to think about it right now.” A lone tear fell from Kurt’s left eye accidentally. “I just wish I actually loved him. My mate-to-be. I wish it was Blaine.”

“You’re strong, Kurt, but are you sure you can give up Blaine like this?” Rachel shook her head and added, “I—I don’t think I could ever do that with Finn. He’s my everything.”

“I already have, Rachel,” Kurt replied. “I’m sure he’ll move on and find someone he can love more than me.”

“Don’t you get any happiness, though?”

Kurt smiled half-heartedly. “Not in this story. I guess I have always been resigned that I would end up living a life without love.” Unwillingly, Kurt let out a little sob. The dam broke, and tears began falling down his face rapidly. Without meaning to, he felt himself slinking into a fetal position on the bed. His body shook with sobs, and he felt like his heart was accelerating too rapidly. His breath caught every time he tried to breath in.

A little relieved sigh escaped when Kurt felt Rachel settle beside him. She wrapped her arms tightly over him and sang softly as Kurt continued sobbing into the pink duvet on her bed. In any other circumstance, Kurt never would have broken down like this and shown weakness, it was as if he was offering for someone to challenge him to be alpha, but he knew Rachel was loyal and would listen to him. No one else seemed to in Kurt’s mind anyway.

Blaine wouldn’t, not anymore. His dad would just tell him that it was needed for the pack. Finn would tell him to run away. Sebastian and the others weren’t even an option.

Rachel was the only one who would just let him do what he needed to do: cry.


	8. Ladyface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the party is underway with four hours until the mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get up this chapter but I promise I'm going to get to work and finish this story soon! We're almost to the end of the first arc with one more chapter and then it's into the next arc :)

Four hours stood between now and Kurt’s birthday, and things were in full swing around the area for both packs. Decorations hung from the banisters at Sebastian’s home—Kurt had honestly been shocked speechless when they pulled up to the Smythe estate—and the partygoers were enjoying their time together.

Kurt stood to the side in a pair of skintight shimmer jeans and an equally tight black shirt. He figured he’d be able to suspend the inevitable at least a minute when he had to change into the ceremonial garb.

He sipped from his red solo cup and took in the pack coming together. It was almost a full moon, which meant everyone in the room was on high alert. However, it was good for the pack as it meant that their need to be close to other wolves was growing, and the need to join the packs increasing.

“It’s getting close to midnight.” Sebastian stepped beside him and placed a hand on his hip.

“You stink like Scandals,” Kurt snarled. “I thought we agreed no more seeing others.”

“Well, think of it as my bachelor party. One more hoo-rah before I’m tied down to you,” Sebastian replied. He smirked, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. He stepped close to Kurt and whispered, “Good to know you’re still pure though. It’ll make tonight so much more fun.”

“Don’t even think for a second I’ll enjoy this.” Kurt’s eyes flashed. “We’re clear that this will be a loveless mating, right?”

The smirk fell from Sebastian’s face. He leaned in next to Kurt’s ear and whispered, “We’ll see about that.” With that, Sebastian ripped his arm from Kurt’s side and strode through the crowd. Kurt watched one of the boys from the Westerville pack flank Sebastian’s side trying to gain his attention.

Unwillingly, a snarl escaped his throat.

He vaguely remembered the boy beside Sebastian’s name. Adrian… something. Kurt honestly couldn’t find the time to care for the boy’s last night right now as he was hanging off of Sebastian like a lovesick puppy.

“For someone who isn’t in love with Sebastian, you sure are passionate about how he is with others.”

Kurt turned his eyes to take in the sight before him. A man, probably in his late twenties to early thirties, stood there. His dark, dirty blond locks were cut close to his head and he wore a pair of jeans and flannel shirt. Something about him told Kurt he should know this person, but he wasn’t ringing any bells.

Gulping inaudibly, Kurt replied, “Well, he is going to be my mate. I have to care about him somewhat.”

“He is a little insufferable, but he is a good person,” the person murmured. “At least he was, from what I remember.” Kurt caught sight of his deep green eyes shining like Sebastian’s had earlier.

“I didn’t catch your name…” Kurt said. Maybe if he could get the person’s name, he’d know who he is. “I’m such a terrible person I never introduced myself. I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

“You’ll know who I am soon enough,” the other responded vaguely. He motioned towards Sebastian. “You should go rescue your to-be mate. It’s almost midnight.”

“Save him from what exactly?” Kurt turned his attention from Sebastian to look at the man.

No one was there.

“Okay, I’m losing my mind, this is just great,” Kurt muttered. He shook his head and pushed through the crowd to find Sebastian dancing with Adrian and consequently trying to push him away.

Adrian stepped away immediately once he caught sight of Kurt.

“Nice to see you, Adrian,” Kurt said. He looked Adrian up and down with a look of disdain. Immediately, Adrian turned and ran away practically. A smirk broke Kurt’s face at the power he held over Adrian before turning to let out a growl towards Sebastian.

Sebastian stood with his arms over his chest. A Cheshire grin overtook his face as he watched Kurt critically. He stared directly into Kurt’s eyes and asked, “Thought you didn’t care about me.”

A blush crept up Kurt’s cheeks, but he pushed it away to fire back, “Shut up, Meerkat, I was merely making sure Adrian learned his place. In less than a few hours we’ll be mated and I won’t have anyone else messing with you. Got it?”

He turned his attention to the others around him. He caught sight of Finn dancing with Rachel in their own little world, and he saw a little farther away Nick and Jeff together. Seeing couples throughout the room gave Kurt some kind of strength to push through the rest of the night; he turned back to Sebastian and sighed.

He thought back to the man from earlier. While he didn’t know Sebastian well enough to know whether he enjoyed his steak raw or well done (Kurt had suspicions he liked it raw being that he was part wolf), he had seen Sebastian interact with the others in his pack. Thinking back on that day Kelly Sterling had blown up at the two and Sebastian coming to his rescue, Kurt knew the stranger had to have been right.

After a minute, Kurt shook the thought from his mind. Thinking of Sebastian as a good guy hurt his head too much. Subconsciously, Kurt ran a hand over his arms in an attempt to settle Goosebumps that had appeared meanwhile.

“You’re cold?” Sebastian scoffed jokingly. “You’re in the middle of a bunch of hot-blooded werewolves and you’re cold. You’re such a walking contradiction, Hummel.”

“Yo—you called me by my last name?” Kurt felt a blush rushing back. It wasn’t his first name, but coming from Sebastian it had to be some kind of big step.

“Well, I could call you Lady-face, if you really want that,” Sebastian replied. Rolling his eyes, he added, “Look, we should probably start getting ready. It’s almost midnight.”

“No,” Kurt said instantly. He pushed the thought away from his mind of his response sounding different than he wanted. “I mean… They haven’t called us to start getting ready. Why waste a moment of being single, right?”

“Are you nervous?” Sebastian stepped close. Kurt felt a brief brush of Sebastian’s chest on his and instantly felt a feeling he’d never really felt before and couldn’t explain it.

Shaking his head, Kurt stuttered, “N—no, why would I be?”

“You’re blushing,” Sebastian smirked. He leaned down, his lips a breath from Kurt’s. Against his will, Kurt felt his heartbeat beat erratically, and he was sure Sebastian was hearing it as well.

“I am not,” Kurt whispered. His eyes widened when Sebastian pressed even closer. Their lips brushed, and Kurt was sure something else might have happened, if his father hadn’t interrupted.

“Okay, we’re going to start the ceremony in just a few minutes, so let’s get the mates-to-be ready and outside in five minutes,” Burt announced in his authoritative voice.


	9. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is under way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still an awkward smut-writer so I'm sorry in advance for any awkward wording and so forth. Also, I got myself a beta finally! I'd like to thank thesearemyrandomthoughts (on tumblr) for beta-ing :D

Everyone stood in an array similar to a pentagram, symbolizing protection from unwanted spirits. In all honesty it had taken Kurt maybe a minute to get into his ceremonial garb, but he’d spent nine more minutes waiting in the bathroom until Rachel had to drag him out. He stood at the entrance of the door, stormy blue eyes looking over the audience. He thought he noticed the man from earlier, but shook it off, instead taking in Sebastian standing in the middle of the pentagram. He wore garments similar to Kurt’s, only his seemed like they fit better.

That angered Kurt, so instead he turned his thoughts to his father and Wes standing beside Sebastian. Both wore their respected garb as alphas, though Burt looked disgruntled by the entire affair.

“Go, Kurt!” Rachel hissed from behind him. He glared at her before stepping out into the lawn. He walked with all the confidence his father had instilled in him until he made his way to Sebastian.

The two faced one another with hundreds of eyes locked onto their forms.

Burt stepped forward first, grabbing Kurt’s right arm. He wrapped a long, thin red string around his wrist before Wes connected it to Sebastian’s left arm. They stood linked, staring into each other’s eyes as several weres from both packs howled at the covered moon. As soon as the moon emerged fully from the clouds, Kurt felt a change in his body. It felt as if his wolf was rushing to the surface, urging him to shift. He looked searchingly into Sebastian’s bright yellow eyes and knew he felt the same thing.

“The Powers That Be unite this pack as one under tonight’s moon!” Kurt heard Wes yell, though he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Sebastian though to see what was going on.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s clawed hand grasped his wrist and jerked him forward. Kurt instinctively tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Sebastian. A tiny gasp escaped him when Sebastian attached his lips to the base of his neck, sucking until a mark formed. It wasn’t the mating mark, but it was enough to stake claim until later.

Kurt let his eyes slide shut while his other hand came up and wrapped into Sebastian’s hair. He tugged him closer, instincts begging for the bite that would come later. He could almost feel his wolf completely taking over; if this didn’t end soon, Kurt feared what might happen in front of all the patrons.

Sebastian’s lips left his neck soon after, and his eyes returned to Kurt’s. Kurt could make out Sebastian’s dilated pupils and dreaded what his looked like.

“Now, the soon-to-be mated pair shall be sent off,” Burt announced. Kurt didn’t have to look at his dad to know he was probably flushed from thinking about what would be happening soon.

Hand still on his wrist, Sebastian tugged Kurt towards a cottage a little ways away. Kurt blinked before realizing the string connecting him and Sebastian had disappeared somewhere through the jumble. The cottage itself was a building off the edge of the Smythe property; the wooden building stood enclosed among trees and held a light feel that completely contradicted Kurt's feelings.

Once inside the cottage, Kurt followed Sebastian into the ceremonial bedroom for the events to follow.

"Get comfortable," Sebastian said. He motioned to the mahogany bed.

Taking in the white sheets, Kurt sat on the edge and watched as Sebastian walked into the bathroom. While Kurt was curious about what he was doing, he also knew he didn't want to know. Instead, he worried his bottom lip while taking in the glaringly empty walls. Before Kurt knew it, he felt his eyes sliding shut and he nodded off.

It came as a shock when he felt a pair of lips attach to the back of his neck. His eyes jerked open and he pulled away.

"What the hell was that, Sebastian?"

Sebastian settled back on his elbow with a lazy smirk. "You needed to wake up, Princess."

Shaking his head, Kurt turned away from Sebastian. His eyes settled on the logs that made up the walls. He could hear Sebastian moving towards him. He sucked in a breath when he felt Sebastian's hand ghost over his shoulder before pulling the neckline of his shirt.

"Meerkat—" Kurt moaned when Sebastian attached his lips to the side of his neck. He could feel his inner wolf pushing against him, wanting desperately to mate.

"Give in, Kurt," Sebastian murmured against the heated skin.  "It'll be good, I promise."

Kurt gulped and felt a fire erupt within him. He reached for the string holding his shirt together and pulled, the shirt tumbling to the ground. He gasped loudly at the sensation of Sebastian mouthing at the nape of his neck. He could feel Sebastian's smirk as he slowly made his way down, intermittently nipping and sucking at his spine. He stopped at the top of Kurt's pants.

In a fit of confidence, Kurt spun around. He gazed at Sebastian with hooded eyes, which were the unnatural hue of blue that showed his wolf taking over.

Sebastian smirked and inched up until his lips meshed perfectly against Kurt's. He pushed against Kurt's lips, taking his bottom lip between his own. Kurt opened his mouth, his tongue brushing against Sebastian's lips. The two fell onto the bed, Kurt on top of Sebastian as Kurt deepened the kiss.

At the brush of Kurt’s tongue against his lips, Sebastian opened his mouth and let out an animalistic growl from the back of his throat.

Kurt pushed harder into the kiss and just barely grinded his erection against Sebastian's. Groans escaped from them both. Kurt couldn’t help the flash of heat rushing through him, his skin feeling like it was on fire from the simplest brush. He looked into Sebastian’s eyes, noticing a look there he’d never seen before.

Kurt refused to think of it as a look of love.

Without a word, Sebastian flipped them over and hovered over Kurt, looking deep into his eyes. He brought a hand up to brush against Kurt’s flushed cheek. Slowly he worked his hand down, stopping to play with Kurt’s nipples and then eventually down to his clothed erection. A grin breaking out, Sebastian pushed his hand inside Kurt’s pants and grabbed his cock.

Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation, mouth falling open when Sebastian and jerked suddenly. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back, basking in the sensations that followed. Without thinking, his own hands reached down and joined Sebastian’s. Gasps continued escaping Kurt’s lips as he came closer and closer to the edge he’d only ever reached on his own.

In an instant Sebastian ripped his hand away from Kurt. Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Sebastian, wondering what he was doing. He took in Sebastian reaching over to the nightstand and retrieving a bottle.

Lube.

Sebastian came back to Kurt pulling his pants off. Once bunched at his feet, Sebastian grabbed them and threw them over his shoulder. Pushing Kurt’s legs apart, Sebastian squirted an ample amount in his hands, working the lube around his fingers before moving to Kurt’s hole. He shoved his first finger inside.

Kurt moaned in discomfort at first, but quickly grew into the ministrations Sebastian was doing. He groaned, fisting his hands into the bed sheets below him at a second finger being added. Sebastian began scissoring and moving his fingers faster. Kurt desperately wanted to move against the fingers for more friction to stoke the heat that was quickly returning, but something inside told him to wait until the finale.

Sebastian added a third finger. He leaned forward to distract Kurt by peppering several kisses along Kurt’s stomach. He moved down and down until he came to Kurt’s erection, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He licked at the head while simultaneously brushing against the bundle of nerves that had Kurt howling in pleasure.

Whimpering, Kurt softly moaned, “Please,” and began thrusting his hips against Sebastian’s fingers, wanting some kind of release.

“Patience,” Sebastian growled against Kurt’s erection. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and away from him entirely. “Just wait.”

Kurt clenched harder at the sheets and kept his eyes trained on Sebastian. He watched Sebastian take the bottle of lube and squirt more into his hands. He lathered it before reaching and smoothing it on his cock. No matter how much he wanted to, Kurt couldn’t move his eyes from Sebastian’s hands and cock. He missed the victorious smirk on Sebastian’s face, and he missed the flash of green in his eyes before they changed to yellow again.

“On your hands and knees, facing the headboard.” Kurt followed obediently, positioning himself on his hands and knees. He swallowed the little bit of fear that edged into his mind when Sebastian grabbed his ass checks and parted them.

Sebastian positioned himself at Kurt’s entrance. Ever so slowly he began pushing in.

Kurt almost lost his balance and collapsed onto the bed from the enthralling mix of pain and pleasure. He faintly registered his arms shaking from everything, but forced it from his mind as Sebastian finally buried himself fully inside Kurt.

Panting behind him, Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hips and said through clenched teach, “God, Kurt, you’re so tight.”

Kurt pushed back, wanting more. He shot a look over his shoulder and smirked triumphantly when Sebastian caught on. Sebastian gripped Kurt’s hips tightly; if Kurt weren’t completely taken by everything happening, he would bitch about the bruises that would be there tomorrow, but now he only cared about what Sebastian was doing to him. Sebastian pulled out, leaving only the tip inside before harshly thrusting all the way back in. Kurt moaned loudly, his head dropping to the mattress.

The sensations surrounding Kurt were almost too much to take. On the one hand, he still felt the faint amount of pain that inevitably came with the first time, but the pleasure was overtaking much of it.

Pleasure exploded behind Kurt’s eyes as Sebastian brushed against his prostate. Kurt let out a loud moan and pushed back on Sebastian, needing even more, faster, harder.

Sebastian couldn’t help grunting when Kurt clenched around him. The tight heat that covered him was taking over his entire body, and Sebastian wasn’t even consciously thinking when he pulled out of Kurt, turned him around, hoisted one of his legs over his shoulder, and thrust back in, the new angle allowing him to bury deeper in Kurt.

Kurt threw his head back, gasping for breath. He hooked his other leg around Sebastian’s back, pulling him impossibly closer. Somewhere inside, Kurt was aghast at how easily Sebastian had brought him to the edge without even truly touching him, but he pushed those thoughts away and instead focused on the pleasure that he’d only ever reached thanks to Sebastian.

Sebastian knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer. He pushed Kurt’s leg down and leaned over Kurt. One hand journeyed down, finally grasping Kurt’s cock. He began pulling in time with his thrusts as he peppered kisses down Kurt’s neck. Sebastian’s thrusts picked up with the end approaching. The need to bite and finish mating with Kurt was approaching. Sebastian moved his head to the right side of Kurt’s neck, sucking at different points of Kurt’s neck.

Everything was too much for Kurt. He never knew it could feel this way. Kurt leaned his head back, urging Sebastian to mate with him already. By this time, the sensations had taken over logic, and Kurt wasn’t conscious when he wrapped both legs tightly around Sebastian, pulling him impossibly close. Without thinking, Kurt clenched down around Sebastian.

At the base of Kurt’s neck on the right side, Sebastian bit down right as he came. He felt himself falling and bit down harder, leaving the mating mark for the world to see.

Kurt gasped, feeling Sebastian come inside him. He immediately followed Sebastian over the edge, reaching up with some difficulty to bite at the left side of Sebastian’s neck.

When the two came down from their high, Sebastian rolled to Kurt’s side and pulled him close. Without a word, Kurt pushed into his arms, reveling in the warmth. He felt himself giving in to everything—the mating, Sebastian himself, the afterglow of their mating—but at this point he didn’t even care.

This was just the beginning of their time together.


	10. Kurt's In Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurt's in control, not his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I had family around :/. Also, thanks again to my beta thesearemyrandomthoughts on tumblr!

When Kurt opened his eyes to the faint feeling of sun on his skin, his thoughts immediately turned to what had occurred the night before. He then remembered just who was pressed up against him, whose arm curled around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Breathing deeply, Kurt tried to pull himself away. Instead of freeing himself from Sebastian's grasp, however, he found himself being pulled impossibly closer. When Kurt felt Sebastian's erection against his back, he blushed even harder than the night before. He turned around and faced a half-asleep Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I need to go to the bathroom," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian slurred, "Don't care. Want you here."

"I'll come right back," Kurt said. He sighed in relief when Sebastian began loosening his grip. Kurt pulled himself from the bed and limped his way around the bed and towards the bathroom. When he got inside, he took in the sight of the old-fashioned bath on one side of the room and the sink opposite the bath. On the ceiling was a wide sky window showed the morning sky, bathing the bathroom in light. Shaking his head at the extravagance this cabin held, Kurt walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. He groaned when he saw the dark mark on the right side of his neck. He reached up, rubbing over it slightly before pulling away quickly. Touching the mark felt odd; a surge of want for Sebastian washed over him and he could feel the wolf thriving because he’d finally mated.

Kurt took in the sight of his crazy sex hair and the hickeys all over his chest. He blushed again, remembering when Sebastian added each one, and then shook his head, instead focusing on the ground.

Kurt looked back up, and gasped at the sight of Sebastian behind him, about to slink an arm around his waist. With a smirk, Sebastian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's mark, and faintly Kurt caught a glimpse of Sebastian's own mark. A low growl escaped Kurt's lips as Sebastian locked his lips fully around the mark and sucked harshly.

"Sebastian," Kurt moaned. He tiled his head to the side, giving Sebastian more room. He could feel blood rushing to his cock and so badly wanted to experience the pleasure he'd felt the night before.

Kissing up his neck to the spot behind Kurt's ear, Sebastian whispered, "Yes, Kurt? What do you want?"

"You."

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian through the mirror. Both of their eyes lacked the color that blatantly said their wolf-selves were taking over. This was only them, their human selves, wanting this.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. For the first time, Kurt saw insecurities in Sebastian.

"Positive," Kurt replied. Smirking at their reflections, he pushed back and grinded against Sebastian's erection. Within a second, Sebastian spun Kurt around and lifted him up to rest on the sink.

Immediately Kurt let his legs tangle around Sebastian's waist, pulling him impossibly close to Kurt. He leaned over and their lips smashed together, their tongues battling for control. Kurt's hands began roving down Sebastian's muscular chest, running his hand across all of Sebastian's freckles, which he'd mapped out the night before. He stopped just above Sebastian's erection and pulled away to look into Sebastian's still green eyes.

"Kurt," Sebastian groaned.

Kurt tightened his legs around Sebastian and finally let his hand drop to his cock. He rubbed it experimentally, watching Sebastian's face contort in pleasure. After a moment, Kurt began rubbing his hand back and forth, feeling all of Sebastian's ridges and smearing the pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

Sebastian's head was reeling, and it was only from Kurt's touch. His head bent back, gasps escaping as everything else faded into the background except Kurt's hand on his cock. He could feel himself nearly ready to explode, and he knew without a doubt that he didn't want to come just yet.

"Kurt," Sebastian groaned. His rested his hand on top of Kurt's. "Stop."

Kurt's eyes widened. Immediately, thoughts of self-doubt surfaced and he tried to pull away. He was sure he'd done something wrong.

"I—I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. His eyes dropped and he stared at his lap. His teeth found his bottom lip, and he began worrying his lip between his teeth in self-doubt that he’d done something wrong.

"No, Kurt, no! You did nothing wrong," Sebastian exclaimed. He smiled and let his hands frame Kurt's upset face as his fingers tangled in Kurt's messy hair. "It's just… I don't want to come yet. I want to come inside you."

Kurt blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning and nodded, looking around the room.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked. He pulled Kurt's face to his own and softly pressed their lips together. He watched Kurt's eyes turn and made out his dilating pupils. Sebastian inwardly smirked as he ran his hand down Kurt's slightly defined chest before sliding it down and around to finger Kurt's hole. It was still slightly stretched from last night, but Sebastian wasn't taking any chances. He reached behind Kurt and grabbed the first bottle of lotion his hands landed on, squirting some into his hands. After coating his fingers, Sebastian returned to Kurt's hole and pushed one inside.

Kurt moaned, tossing his head back. He let out an even louder moan when Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's exposed neck, working down to Kurt's mark and sucking hard as he pushed two, and then three fingers in and out of him.

Kurt tried so hard to push against the fingers making their way inside him, but Sebastian forced him to stay still. He could feel himself close to the edge, but he used every ounce of control he had to push it away.

Figuring he was ready, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and lubed up his erection. He lined up with Kurt's hole and pushed in slowly. When he was fully inside Kurt, Sebastian breathed in deeply, watching Kurt. To be honest, he found Kurt's rapidly changing expressions amusing.

"Bas, move, damn it," Kurt gasped. He pushed his hips towards Sebastian’s, groaning at the way it made Sebastian's cock shift inside him.

"Who knew you would be this bossy?" Sebastian grinned and pulled out before thrusting quickly back in.

Kurt gasped, his hands wrapping around Sebastian's neck. He clung to Sebastian, feeling his nails scratching skin as his mate fucked him on the sink.

"Harder," Kurt groaned. His head dropped to Sebastian's shoulder and he shuddered, groaning Sebastian's name when Sebastian's thrusts sped up and hit his prostate. Kurt didn't know how much more he could take. He was sure he would come within the minute, but he didn't care.

Sebastian let his lips graze over Kurt's mark.  Pleasure intensified through Kurt’s body and while the wolf wasn’t in the forefront he could feel the wolf pushing for him to give himself over to Sebastian even more so than Kurt thought was possible. His body felt like it was on fire, and Kurt knew without a doubt that Sebastian had to be feeling this as well. Then Kurt felt a hand wrap around his erection. He began stroking Kurt in time with his thrusts until all at once, Kurt clenched down on Sebastian and came, loudly exclaiming Sebastian's name.

Ignoring the spurts of cum that littered his chest and some of Kurt's as well, Sebastian managed to thrust in and out of Kurt a couple of times before he came, a loud groan escaping his lips as he filled Kurt.

Sebastian sagged against the sink and felt Kurt leaning, equally spent, against him. After the two calmed down, Sebastian let out a little chuckle before pulling out of Kurt and helping him off the sink.

"What?" Kurt asked. Suddenly, he became very aware of what he and Sebastian had just done and his entire face flushed with the truth that he had been in control this time, not his wolf.

"We just fucked on a sink, Porcelain, that's what's so funny," Sebastian replied. "I didn't think you had it in you, but you, my very-hot mate, are very much a kinky person. Not that I'm complaining. You've given me some of the best sex I've had in a while."

Gaping, Kurt stepped back. He remembered the drying cum on his chest, but ignored it for what Sebastian had just said.

"I'm just stating the facts," Sebastian said. "Not my fault that you're becoming a prude after saying it was okay to fuck."

"Fuck you, Sebastian!"

"No, I fucked you," Sebastian corrected. "And might I say, you are insatiable in bed. Really, it must be all the sexual depravity you endured before last night."

Shaking his head, Kurt turned around and got a nearby towel to wipe at his chest before storming out of the bathroom. He could hear Sebastian's laughter as he ran to his clothes. He began slipping on a pair of briefs, but stopped when he realized something was running down his leg. He groaned and looked over his shoulder, glaring at an amused Sebastian, who stood watching him while leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

"Should've cleaned yourself up better, Hummel."

"Fuck you, Sebastian."

Kurt clenched his teeth shut and tugged on the briefs. He felt awkward now but powered through it as he slipped on some clothes. He walked to the door and opened it, slamming it shut before sprinting into the forest.

He ran through miles and miles of brush, sticks digging into various parts of his person as he crashed by them. Normally, Kurt would be a wolf by now, his fur becoming tangled by the leaves and forest brush, but he feared that letting his wolf out would send him right back to Sebastian; he could feel his other self clawing be let out, to run back to Sebastian.

Eventually, Kurt found himself falling to his knees by a rushing stream. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, and his feet had been punctured too many times by various things on the forest floor. He took in the nature around him before curling into a tight ball. Kurt began rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe what he'd just done—couldn't believe he'd let Sebastian just do that to him without even remembering who Sebastian truly was.

Kurt had slept with Sebastian. There had been no wolf instinct overpowering his thoughts this time. There’d only been Kurt letting Sebastian have his way with him, knowing full well the reactions that would come from it.

"What did Sebastian do this time?"

Kurt's head shot up, eyes flying to the speaker, who he recognized as the man from the ceremony. He looked slightly different with sunlight shining around him; Kurt could make out a little bit of scruff growing on his cheeks and the very noticeable amount of muscle he held. Kurt knew he was a werewolf, even though he covered his scent well.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"So he hasn't told you yet? I was sure Sebastian would have told his mate everything by now," the man replied. He motioned to a fallen log, asking silently to sit. Kurt nodded and watched the man crouch down to his level.

Kurt stared at the man for a moment before remembering everything he’d read a weeks ago, most notably the little article about the to-be alpha running away and Sebastian's family asking for him to come back.

"You're Chance Smythe," Kurt gasped.

Smirking, Chance replied, "So he did tell you something."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I looked it up. My dad almost let it slip when I first told him Sebastian was becoming Westerville's alpha."

"A smart alpha. Well, at least for Sebastian they chose a smarter counterpart. They wanted me to mate this terrible girl. She was as dumb as this fallen tree and she wasn't even hot."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt murmured, "Definitely Sebastian's brother." He shook his head and asked, "So why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here? You and Sebastian should still be rolling around in the cabin," Chance replied.

Blushing, Kurt stuttered, "I—I was just—"

"Sebastian pissed you off and you ran away. Kid always had a knack for pissing people off. He always knew exactly how to get under my skin with a simple sentence."

Kurt watched Chance, not really trusting him. He didn't understand why Sebastian's brother was here now talking to him, and he didn't understand why he would risk getting caught by the elders, especially in these woods, where many of them liked to run.

After a moment Kurt finally nodded and looked away. Worrying his lip, Kurt asked, "Could you tell me something?"

"I won't tell you why I left. That's Sebastian's story to tell," Chance replied. "But if it's anything else I'm sure I can answer."

Kurt's voice shook and he fought off yet another blush as he asked, "Well, this morning I had been in the bathroom, looking at my mark, and Sebastian came in and we... you know. But the thing is... it was me not the wolf. Why would something like that happen?"

Chance sighed. "Your mark is a lot like pheromones until you get used to it. It's why the mark stays for months until it begins fading. It acts as a way to bring the two people even closer together by pushing urges to mate onto the connected people. In a way, it wasn't you acting on your own free will, but your mark influencing you."

Kurt immediately let out a sigh of relief. He ignored Chance trying to say more on the matter and stood up. He offered his hand to shake Chance's. Before Chance was able to grasp Kurt's hand, a growl ripped through the forest. Kurt looked to the side in time to see a russet colored wolf burst into the clearing and leap in front of Kurt, pushing Chance to the ground. The wolf dug its claws into Chance's skin, and the sharp scent of blood immediately permeated the air.

"Hello, Sebastian," Chance said calmly.


	11. The Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance reveals why he's here; a new danger is looming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever uploading this new chapter (I'm so sorry!) but I'm hoping I can finish this story within the next month so I can get other ideas started and finished :).

Kurt wasn't sure how, but he'd managed to get Sebastian off of Chance long enough to drag them both back to the cabin. Now that they were back, Chance sat calmly in a chair with his arms crossed. He leaned back in the chair with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian snapped. His arms crossed over his chest and his nostrils flared with each breath he took.

"Hello to you too, little brother." Chance stretched his back against the chair, popping it in several places. "I've been delightful. I see you've mated. I'm hurt I didn't even get an invite."

"You weren't around!" Sebastian yelled. Veins protruded from the sides of his neck; Kurt knew he was close to changing and attacking Chance.

Kurt stepped between the two. He looked at Chance and took in his calm composure. While on the outside, he looked disinterested in the situation, Kurt could tell when he stared into Chance's green eyes that he was just as scared as Kurt of what could happen. He could also tell that Chance held an emotion Kurt knew well deep within himself.

The need to protect.

Protect whom, Kurt wondered.

"Chance, why are you here?" Kurt asked, voice steady. He felt Sebastian pushing against his back, trying desperately to tear Chance apart. After a moment, he felt Sebastian lean his head down and breathe deeply into the nape of his neck. His breath tickled Kurt's skin, but he pushed the sensation aside.

Sighing, Chance said, "I like you better than my brother right now. That's not right, is it? Oh well. I was going to inform you of the imminent danger your pack is facing, but if my brother doesn't calm down... well, I'll take my information and just go."

"What do you mean imminent danger?" Kurt demanded.

Chance groaned. "The Sage! Kurt, they're coming here."

Everyone froze. Kurt felt like he'd just been pushed into a frozen lake. He couldn't breathe though he desperately fought to do so. Kurt had only heard of the Sage in passing; never did he think he would have to face them.

The Sage was a militia against the supernatural. According to everything Kurt had heard, they were stationed in Europe, but that didn't stop them from coming to America. They intensely trained their family members and anyone who joined their ranks until they reached the age of seventeen, when they were assigned something to hunt. Sometimes the assignments were easy, and other times they were incredibly difficult and life-threatening. One thing Kurt remembered very well from the stories was that the Sage never lost.

"Why?" Kurt gasped out.

"Why do you think?" Chance sat up and looked directly at Kurt. His eyes flashed yellow. "You just mated two packs together. Your powers and strengths have multiplied immensely. The Sage won't take the chance; they'll want your entire pack dead."

"No!" Sebastian yelled. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" Chance asked.

Kurt turned his attention to the sounds he normally tuned out; sounds like peoples' heartbeats. He listened to Chance's heartbeat for a moment to see if there was a jump. When he heard none, he knew Chance was either very skilled at lying or telling the truth.

Kurt sighed and turned to face Sebastian. He let his hand drift to Sebastian's cheek. He grasped his face softly and murmured, "We should take him to the house. The pack should know."

"Are you kidding? He'll be executed for leaving the pack!" Sebastian replied. He dropped his head and let out a sigh. “He’s my brother,” he added in a whisper. As much as Kurt knew Sebastian wanted to hurt his brother, Kurt had a feeling Sebastian also knew his brother had a good reason and didn’t deserve to be killed over something like that. Kurt knew if he were in this situation with Finn he wouldn't know what to do either.

"We're the alphas now," Kurt said gently.

"And the elders have the final say when an alpha runs from his responsibility," Sebastian replied.

Chance groaned and stood up. He plastered a smile to his face, though Kurt knew he was hurting inside; his eyes didn't hold the light to them they'd held before. He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "It's a risk I'll take. I've missed seeing Dad anyway."

"You hated Dad," Sebastian murmured.

"Yeah, and now I get to face him and tell him all about how I've been able to spit on the Smythe name by living my life." Chance shrugged.

"I'll ask them not to execute you," Kurt said. "My dad's on the council now. He'll know I have good reason."

With that, Chance smiled softly and murmured his thanks before turning to the door. He motioned for them to follow. Kurt grabbed his iPhone before following Sebastian out the door. As the three made their way to the Smythe mansion, Kurt sent a group message to every member of his pack asking to meet them at the mansion.

When they arrived, they were immediately swarmed by their pack.

"What's going on?"

"Aren't you supposed to be mating?"

"Did something happen?"

"Who's that?"

Sebastian placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, rendering all the werewolves within the room immobile as they clutched their ears. "Everything will be explained momentarily. Right now, we need to see the elders. When we return, we'll explain everything."

Kurt moved through the crowd with Chance in between him and Sebastian. Without thinking, he ran a hand over his mark, hissing at the shot of pleasure that passed through his body. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Sebastian with a sly smirk on his face. Growling under his breath, Kurt continued towards where the elders had been meeting. They entered the room, finding several of the elders in the midst of conversation.

"Kurt? Sebastian?" Burt stood from his seat. He moved away from the table he’d been sitting at and approached the three. "What's wrong?"

Chance moved forward. He held his hand out and said, "I am Chance Smythe. I've come with news, but only for a price."

"Price?" Burt asked. Kurt watched the other elders as they moved closer. He noticed the cold faces of Sebastian's parents and wondered briefly if they even cared about their missing son standing before them.

"I seek safe haven from any punishment you might have given me along with my wife and child." Chance kept his back straight and he stared directly into Burt's eyes. "Will that be a problem?"

Before the others could voice their complaints, Burt nodded. "No problem. What's this information you have?"

"The Sage. They move to attack the pack," Chance said.

"The Sage hasn't been stationed in America for centuries," one of the elders said.

"They have. You just never heard of it."

"How did you come to this information?" Mr. Smythe asked. His voice was just as cold as his exterior. Kurt shivered involuntarily and Sebastian stepped closer to him, wrapping him in his arms.

"One of my friends has made it his mission to track The Sage’s movements. When he heard they were coming after my family he warned me, told me to save them," Chance said, then shrugged. "Didn't feel the need to correct him in his assumption that I only have my wife and child for family."

"Because of your own choosing!" Sebastian snarled, baring his extended teeth at Chance. Immediately, Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian in an effort to calm him.

"You don't even know the entire story, little brother, so I'd watch where you direct that anger. It's not me you should hate," Chance said calmly. He turned his attention back to the elders. "So? Can I go tell the pack or am I going to be executed?"

Burt sighed. He rubbed his forehead and said, "Let him go. We will give him sanctuary as long as he abides by the laws of the pack."

Chance turned without even thanking the elders and left the room. Sebastian and Kurt followed, falling into step with him by the time they reached the pack waiting anxiously in the foyer.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

Kurt sighed. He shared a look with Sebastian before saying, "The Sage. They're coming after us."

As soon as he uttered those words, the pack erupted into panic. The two packs, now joined, turned to one another while yelling about what they needed to do.

"Calm down, calm down!" Kurt stepped in front of Chance. He raised his hand and growled. The pack instantly stopped, bowing their heads. "What we're going to do is prepare. Where are neutral lands where the Sage can't attack us?"

"Dalton," Sebastian and Chance said simultaneously.

"Well, then the McKinley boys will transfer there. What about the girls?" Kurt asked.

"There are no neutral grounds for the girls, Kurt," Chance said. "There's only ever been Dalton. Ohio's not exactly known as being a supernatural center."

"How long does it take to make a place neutral?" Kurt asked.

"Hundreds of years without fighting and even then it'll take years to get the papers through the council."

"Well, the girls can't come to Dalton," Kurt said. "And the mating requires Sebastian and I to be together at all times…" He trailed off, torn between needing to be at Dalton with Sebastian and at McKinley protecting the girls of his pack.

Finn stepped forward with Rachel by his side. "I won't leave McKinley, Kurt. We have too much going on there."

"Then what would you have us do? We've got to protect the pack."

Rachel coughed, calling attention to her. She smiled at the other members and said, "What we do is simple. Kurt, you transfer to Dalton to finish the mating and the rest of us will improve our combat skills. If we learn to fight at the same level as the Sage, we'll be able to take them on."

"It's not that easy," Chance said. "The Sage is very secretive with its training. The regiment is changed every few years to keep us from finding out exactly what they do. One month it’ll be silver-filled shotguns and Tasers, the next will be cutting us off at the waist with swords, and then the next is starving us until we can’t shift anymore. It’s impossible to know what you’ll face. If they had it their way, we wouldn't even know they existed until they decapitated us."

Without thinking, Kurt leaned into Sebastian, his mind reeled. How could he protect his whole pack? They couldn’t relocate; they were mostly still in high school and had too many obligations to just pack up and run.

That brought Kurt to his other problem.

How could he just leave the New Directions? He knew those who didn't know the situation would be hurt, angry, and ready to kill him by the time Sectionals came around.

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine. Blaine stood next to Alexander, and Kurt knew from how close they were standing that Blaine was definitely feeling something more than friendship for him. In a way it hurt; how could Blaine move on that quickly without even a heartfelt good-bye? But he also knew that was selfish of him, so he opted to ignore the hurt feeling and be happy for Blaine instead.

"We'll do our best to meet here every night. No one runs by themselves at night. If any suspicious people come around and try to get close to any of us, be wary," Sebastian said. His voice deepened at the end, and his eyes flicked and met Kurt’s before turning back at the crowd. His voice deepened into a low growl that left Kurt shivering. "We _will_ beat them."


	12. Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurt, in the midst of moving into Dalton, encounters many interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really need to get on the ball with this over half-done story! But, on the plus side, I had this chapter ready to post a few days ago but ao3 was being weird and wouldn't let me post.

Kurt finished pushing his last suitcase of clothes into the dorm room and barely had a second to breathe before he was ambushed. Arms wrapped around him, and the two tumbled to the floor.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Jeff exclaimed.

Kurt gasped, trying to breathe in vain before he passed out once more. He felt his eyes drooping before Jeff was pulled from his side.

“Sorry,” Nick said. “He had a lot of sugar this morning. He’ll be fine here in a few.”

Groaning, Kurt dropped his head onto the ground, looking around as he took in the dorm room. It was a nice dorm room, or at least Kurt thought so. A window opened to the courtyard where several students were lounging around or playing in. The light shone brightly into the room, warming the spot where Kurt was lying. Beside Kurt’s bed was Sebastian’s single bed covered with silk sheets. On Sebastian’s side of the room were several framed photos. Among most of them were different photos of the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and other touristy French places with different filters on the photo. They looked professional in Kurt’s eyes, and part of him wondered if Sebastian had in fact taken those pictures himself.

“He sure does like France,” Kurt murmured.

“He lived there until a year ago when they came back,” Nick replied. Jeff had calmed down from the sugar high, and now sat with a slight smile on his face as he stared from Nick to Kurt to the collage of pictures on Sebastian’s wall.

“Why did he come back?” Kurt wondered aloud.

“Dunno. Ask him,” Nick shrugged. He moved to the door while pulling a protesting Jeff with him.

“Bye, Kurt! You should go meet the other new kid!” Jeff exclaimed before the door was pulled shut.

Alone again, Kurt finally got to his feet and began to look around. The room smelled vaguely of pine trees and vodka. Kurt walked over to Sebastian’s side and slid onto the bed. He looked up at the wall of photography while his fingers lightly picking at the bed spread. Part of Kurt thought it was odd that he didn’t have any pictures of his family or friends, but then the other part of him knew Sebastian.

“Getting comfortable on my bed?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder. Sebastian had slinked into the room silently—at least until he’d spoken. He tugged at his tie and began sliding his blazer off, then his pants.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked.

“Getting comfortable on your bed,” Sebastian replied. Only in his boxers now, he hopped onto Kurt’s bed and began rolling on his back until the sheets were lumpy on both sides of him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to the posters. “How come you don’t have any pictures of your family up?”

“Because I’m much more in love with Paris than I’ve ever loved my family,” Sebastian replied calmly. He hadn’t even flinched and seemed much more inclined to keep staring at the ceiling as if it were more interesting than Kurt’s question.

“But… what about the pack? Your friends you’ve got here?” Kurt asked.

“You really think any of them would be hurt if I died? If one of The Sage got me, they’d be much more okay with my death than they would’ve Wes’, or even yours,” Sebastian said. He shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Kurt replied. He pushed himself off of Sebastian’s bed and walked over to his own, sitting on the edge. “What’s going on?”

Sighing, Sebastian rolled over, his back facing Kurt. “Nothing.” As if thinking it over, he rolled back over and sat up. He moved until he was close to Kurt. A smirk covered his face, though Kurt could see it wasn’t reaching his eyes. “You know, I can think of something much more interesting to do.”

“No,” Kurt replied. Though his voice was stern, his lips twitched upwards in a smile as he stood up. “I’ve got to unpack and see about getting my uniform for tomorrow.”

“But sex is more fun,” Sebastian complained. He fell back onto the bed, lower lip out. His eyes, however, glowed brightly, the yellow quickly taking over. His entire demeanor changed in an instant as he sat up.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked. He took a step back. “Seriously, I need to get ready for tomorrow.”

“And I want you now,” he replied.

“Come on, we’ve fucked every day this week,” Kurt complained. He took another step back. “Just calm down for a minute while I finish setting up.” It was true. Ever since they’d mated, it was like something had taken over the two. While Kurt had been able to control himself and do some things other than submit to Sebastian (although he’d been thinking of a way to get Sebastian to submit to him… it just hadn’t happened yet), he hadn’t been able to. Whenever his wolf wanted him, he would give in.

It was almost like he hadn’t even tried to be productive in any way other than fucking his mate.

Sebastian moved, shoving Kurt against the wall. He pushed his lips to Kurt’s, moving to push Kurt’s shirt up while fighting for control.

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling his other half acting out as it tried to get closer to Sebastian. His eyes opened, and Kurt smirked into the kiss, pulling Sebastian closer while thrusting his hips up. When Sebastian wasn’t expecting it, he hooked a leg around and flipped the two, pushing Sebastian against the wall.

A loud knock interrupted them.

Pulling away, they both growled at the door. Kurt was the first to right himself, and he gasped out, “Who is it?”

“RA. I was checking to see how first day’s going for a Kurt Hummel,” the voice replied. It was a deep sound, one Kurt had never heard before. He looked at Sebastian, who nodded. Kurt groaned softly but fixed his clothes before he moved to the door.

The door opened to reveal an older boy. He looked like one of the boys who would be a part of the Warblers, but Kurt didn’t know for sure.

The RA smiled slightly. “How is your first day going? Enjoying Dalton so far?”

 As much as Kurt tried to act normal, he couldn’t help but notice the smirk on the RA’s face as he replied, “Totally. Love the… decorations and so forth.” When the RA looked over his shoulder, Kurt grimaced and mouthed to himself, “Decorations?” before shaking his head.

“Well,” the RA said, “the good news is that you aren’t alone on your first day. We actually have another new student we think you should talk to. He’s on another floor, but his RA and I talked it over and we thought we’d bring you two to the café so you could talk and get acquainted.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Kurt insisted. He shifted, stifling a groan when he felt a flash of want flow through him. He sent a glare over his shoulder as he caught sight of Sebastian rubbing his mark, a smirk on his face.

“Well, we would still like you two to get to know one another. That way you’ll have a friend your first day.”

“I already have friends,” Kurt replied. “Thanks.”

“But you should make friends with…” The RA sneered. “Reputable people. Some people here are bad news and you would do well to make friends with the right kind.”

Kurt smiled. “You can stop trying to quote _Harry Potter_. I’m perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and if this other new kid really wants to meet me then he can come find me. Otherwise, I’m going to get back to my dorm.”

He turned, stepped back into the dorm, and shut the door. As he took a step forward, Sebastian moved, shoving Kurt against the door.

“You really want to do this, don’t you?” Kurt asked. He could feel his wolf clawing to let Sebastian take over. His eyes fell shut and he tilted his head back, exposing the length of his neck to Sebastian.

“Uhuh,” Sebastian murmured against Kurt’s skin. Kurt moaned and moved his hands to Sebastian’s hair, tugging slightly.

Sebastian pulled back, his eyes staring directly into Kurt’s. He surged forward, pressing his lips to Kurt’s.

Tightening his hand in Sebastian’s hair, Kurt kissed back, massaging his lips against Sebastian’s.

“Excuse me?” a voice from behind the door asked, accompanied by a knock.

Groaning, Kurt dropped his hand from Sebastian’s hair and slumped against the door. Sebastian stepped back, glaring daggers at the door.

“Is anyone in there?” the boy asked. Kurt’s head tilted closer to the door. The voice had a distinct accent to it, like the speaker was from England.

Coughing, Kurt pulled away from the door. He attempted to fix his clothes yet again by smoothing his hands down his body, but all it earned was another lust-filled glance from Sebastian. “Yeah, just a minute,” Kurt said loud enough that he knew the other boy heard it.

“Seriously?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, seriously. Try not to jump me while I’m in the hallway,” Kurt replied. He opened the door to a tall, lanky boy with freckles decorating most of his visible skin. He had a defined facial structure that looked fit for a model, and his stylish unkempt dark locks added to that needs-to-be-a-model idea.

“Hi,” Kurt said. He stepped forward, shutting the door behind him.

“Hello, my name is Luis. Luis Bennet.” He held his hand out, his English accent filling the silent hallway. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Same,” Kurt said. A smile broke across his face. “So, where are you from?”

“England. Leeds. Ever heard of it?” Luis asked. His blue eyes seemed to brighten the longer he stared at Kurt.

“The name sounds familiar, yeah,” Kurt replied.  His smile strained as Luis crept closer.

“Well, you’re a new student here as well as me and my room advisor thought it would be a smashing idea for us two chaps to become mates,” Luis said.

When Luis mentioned the word “mate,” Kurt tensed up for a moment, staring at Luis like he had numerous heads. Then he remembered that “mate” in British slang meant friends and smiled forcefully.

“I’d love to you. You sound like a nice guy,” Kurt said, “but I really need to finish unpacking. It’s been a long day after all.”

“Oh, well that’s too bad,” Luis said. “Maybe some other time?”

“Some other time,” Kurt said. With that, he turned and made it inside before Luis could say anything else.

Kurt slumped against the door, his eyes shutting as he breathed deeply in and out.

“Kurt?” Sebastian asked.

“What?” Kurt replied.

“Who was that?” Sebastian asked. The playful attitude from earlier was gone. Now Sebastian looked genuinely concerned with his eyebrows drawing together and him moving to pull Kurt into his arms.

“No one.” Kurt shoved Sebastian’s hands away. “I’m going to take a nap.”

He moved to his bed, which had yet to be shoved together with Sebastian’s, and moved to lie on his side away from Sebastian.

As Kurt was falling asleep, he heard the door open and close, and he knew Sebastian had left the room for some reason or other. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes before turning to slam his face into the single pillow on the bed. He fell asleep soon after.


End file.
